The present invention pertains generally to display devices for display of two dimensional articles.
A problem exists for the collectors and sellers of trading cards of the type having athletes pictured thereon along with a brief biography with their statistics on the back of the card. Further, handling of these cards greatly reduces their collector value which, depending on the pictured athlete, may be substantial. Trading of such cards is a common practice and accordingly permanent mounting of same in a picture frame is impractical.